Nowadays, the search for renewable energies sources and the optimization of the conversion of the energy harnessed from such sources into forms which can be exploited for domestic and industrial activities of the human being is a key target for the development of new technologies.
Specifically, with regard to the equipment aimed at generating electric power from ocean waves, there is extensive patent and non-patent literature; the present systems being categorized according to the principle of harnessing energy from waves, the location of such equipment, and the size and orientation.
Accordingly, the international publication WO 2008/103344 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,563), describes a device to generate power from ocean waves, which uses such motion to raise and lower one end of a stationary arm, which has a pivot point. The other end of such arm which is opposed to such pivot enables a piston to go up and down within a cylinder so that large amounts of air are moved. Such air is conveyed through turbines to generate electrical power.
A similar solution is observed in Chilean patent CL 37585, which describes a device to convert energy from ocean waves into electrical power comprising a long a rigid beam supported between ends by a pivot supported by a platform attached to the sea bed, one end of beam extends towards the ocean, a circular float is supported from that outer end of the beam by a universal joint. The inner end of the beam at the end opposite the float is in connection with the hydraulic or fluid pumps to produce hydraulic fluid or fluids under pressure in response to the wave motion on the float, this hydraulic fluid or fluids under pressure drive the power generator. It also operates through an arm connected to a float, and on the other end, including means to cause displacement of the hydraulic fluid.
On the other hand, document GR1003263 discloses an energy generating coastal plant, which consists of a long and narrow platform or floating pontoon which, by being attached to the coast, is able to resist ocean or lake waves, absorbing their kinetic energy, and it is able to convert this energy into electricity; for this purposes, two elements are provided and confined in reservoirs under the platform: water and air used for transferring wave kinetic energy to electric power generating plant. More precisely, water is confined in reservoirs, and propelled by ocean waves thus alternatively moving a piston which transfers kinetic energy to the confined air. Then, the confined air transfers kinetic energy through air pipes to the air turbine of the electric power generating plant thus converting it into electricity.
None of the documents of the previous art describes an associated system for accumulating and rectifying energy which allows a stable and permanent delivery of energy regardless of the irregularities of the original source; either ocean waves or wind. No solution equivalent to that of the present application has been found in the previous art. In fact, even though there is some literature in the previous art which discloses the use of ocean waves to move pneumatic and hydraulic cylinders, and thereby generate compressed air for generating electric power, none of such documents discloses the system for converting the kinetic energy from the ocean motion into electric power as it is disclosed in the present invention.
This is, none of the previous systems comprises the four main elements of this marine device for generating compressed air which, once accumulated, it is transferred into a hydraulic system which, by means of a specific alternate motion, generates electric power. Accordingly, the system of the invention and its associated method are novel with regard to the prior art.
Like ocean swell, wind is a random resource in nature and thus, the accurate assessment of the eolic resource is a difficult and uncertain task. The reasons for the above are as follows:                A high variability of wind speed found in different regions of a country from an annual average wind speed of 2 m/s to 4 to 7 m/s in windy places. This wind variation implies a higher variability of the power available, from 40 to 200 W/m2.        Huge differences in wind speed (and therefore its power) are observed over short distances due to the changing land topography and its roughness. Over short distances the colic power may vary by one order of magnitude.        It is difficult to measure accurately the eolic potential. Wind is generally measured considering its speed and direction. The colic power is proportional to the cube of wind speed which means that a small error in its measurement leads to bigger error in the calculated power. For example, the eolic power of wind at 5 m/s is twice wind at 4 m/s (53/43=125/64˜2). An error of 10% in wind speed measure implies a 33% error in the calculated eolic power.        This means that the security of the eolic resource is low, and thereby the plant factor associated with eolic-type generating stations as well as those using ocean waves, is around 30% at the most.        
Nowadays, the most common system for obtaining colic energy is through aerogenerators which comprise blades that by crossing wind or through these make it turn and such turn is used by the generator which is directly coupled to the blade system. This system comprises four major limitations with regard to the exploitation of the resource:
1. According to Betz's law, the energy efficiency can be up to 60% at the most, since to make blades turn there must be a certain outgoing wind speed behind the blades, which is lower than the incoming wind speed that blades encounter. Therefore, the energy used is only the energy from the difference between the incoming wind speed and the outgoing wind speed from the blades.
2. The system operates until a certain range of maximum wind speed since beyond this limit generator hub and blades would be damaged.
3. Energy generation is produced only if there is wind available.
4. The generation system is dimensioned for a generation capacity or rated power close to the maximum possible wind speed within a range set in 2 to avoid wasting periods of high speed. Therefore, there is an increase in the cost with regard to the final use of the resource.
The present invention which is described together with an eolic device does not have any of the aforementioned disadvantages since it reduces to zero the outgoing wind speed and thus the resource is utilized in its entirely; it can be used in very high wind speed ranges, limited only by hurricane-force winds or similar phenomena; the energy generation may be carried out when it is necessary since this system will use the energy accumulator and rectifier system of the invention to store, regulate and have the energy at its disposal, with a high degree of wind energy independence.
The main problem this invention solves is the generation of stable and sustained energy using renewable, clean, easy to access and high-potential energy.
Secondly, it solves the cost issues associated with harnessing renewable energies, since nowadays these costs can not compete on equal terms with conventional energy generating stations. Preliminary estimates indicate that this invention reduces costs for harnessing energy resulting in values slightly higher than conventional energies.
Additionally, it solves the issue of plant factors associated with renewable energy generating facilities since it is capable of harnessing energy as compressed air in order to regulate it, regardless of the variability of source of origin. Thus increasing supply security as well as increasing the potential plant factor.